The Fairest Of Them All
by aidanadia
Summary: My submission to my own challenge... Lauren Mallory thinks she's more beautiful than Rosalie Hale. Obviously, its a preposterous suggestion, but what do you expect from shallow people?


**The Fairest of them All**

The male population of Forks had all fawned over her presence.

How incredibly pathetic.

The Cullens had sauntered in the school simultaneously, an airy grace to every lithe step they took. Everyone gawked at them, man and woman alike. They however, ignored the stares and glares they had received, as if it didn't bother even a bit.

The blonde girl, Rosalie Hale, walked past the table my friends and I were seated at. Every pair of eyes snapped up to meet her tall frame, eyeing enviously her voluptuous figure. What was so good about it? My figure was better; I was more bodacious than she was.

Rosalie Hale would constantly toss her long golden hair, girls and boys alike staring at it lustfully. Some girls possessed the nerve to approach her and asked what hair products she used. Pfft, I thought. So it was long and shiny. Her hair was nothing like my hair – my hair was comprised of a corn silk-like quality. No woman could beat that.

She wasn't even pretty. Underneath her eyes there were purplish bruises, as if she hadn't slept in a hundred years. How on earth could that be considered attractive? I didn't have that – thank goodness! I didn't something as awful as that degrading my stunning beauty.

Her skin was unnaturally pale – as were her siblings. It looked unhealthy, as if no blood ran under the surface. They looked like those sick people… what where they called? Albiny? Albino? That's the word! ALBINOS.

Not only did she think she was pretty, she was "incredibly intelligent" as my boyfriend Tyler had put it. Intelligent? Since when did intelligence matter? She probably had her nose buried in a book constantly, trying to improve her grades. How awful. Luckily for me, I was graciously presented with a natural smartness for everything. I didn't need to study.

Her demeanour in public was appalling as well. Her adoptive brother, Emmett Cullen, the big, hunky, burly teenager was her boyfriend! How deplorable, being intimate with your own brother! Ugh! What ever did men see in such a SLUT?!?!?

I was so much more beautiful than she was, in every way possible. Rosalie Hale needed to stop dazzling everyone with her fake beauty. It was probably plastic surgery anyway.

She was in my calculus class. As the teacher droned on in his monotonous voice, her face was cupped in the palm of her hand, her expression apathetic. When the nasal sounding bell went off, everyone hastily stacked their books in their bags and exited the classroom hurriedly, not bothering to pay any attention to the teacher yelling Homework due on Monday! Surprisingly, she was still in the classroom – normally, she would disappear before anyone even lifted their pen from their books.

I approached her with as much dignity I could muster. I cleared my throat, and her face snapped up to meet one. Her eyes were incredibly dark today, the purplish bruises enhanced on her pale features. How ugly!

"I want to say something to you," I said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you already HAVE told me something. Now if you'll excuse me, I have yet to grace my French class with my presence." She smirked as if she had said something witty. Who the hell spoke like that?

"Whatever. You're not beautiful." I blurted out the truth.

Rosalie started. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said you aren't _beautiful_. So stop deluding everyone. I'm so much prettier than you are."

Rosalie laughed in her melodious voice, yet menacingly. It drove shivers up and down my spine.

"I'm sure," she replied.

This angered me.

'I AM more beautiful than you are. Get it through your thick head."

"Sure, Lauren, whatever puts you to sleep at night." She sauntered away.

Hmph.

Later, when I was walking to my car in the parking lot, I heard two high voices speak. I decided to eavesdrop.

"She told me that she was more beautiful than I was! What blasphemy!" I recognized this as Rosalie's voice.

The two voices laughed harmoniously, as if what I had proposed was ludicrous. It most certainly wasn't. I'm the fairest of them all.

**A pretty shallow story in my opinion – this was my response to the challenge I had proposed in ****sillybella's**** forums.**

**If anyone didn't understand, this was Lauren Mallory convinced that she was more beautiful than Rosalie Hale. **

**I dislike this story, but I felt compelled to submit an entry. **

**Nadia the demented one**


End file.
